


Perfect Stranger

by MarauderCracker



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, first times meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderCracker/pseuds/MarauderCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they see each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Stranger

As he does during every free afternoon he has, he sits on the one little couch under the window at the corner, leaves his notebooks and backpack on the floor, and opens the book he’s currently reading. Right now, he’s reading a moder rewriting of Persephone’s story, with a paper cover and pages so frail and thin that he’s scared he might tear one if he isn’t careful enough. The idea of supporting independent press wasn’t his best one so far.

He finds a comfortable position after a few minutes of shuffling and moving. Still with his back perfectly straight, he folds his right leg under his body and lets the other hang from the armrest. Now that he’s perfectly at ease, he focuses on reading.

This is his favorite spot in the library, and he always feels right at home here. The day light falls over his book in any position he chooses, and there’s a lamp just next to him, waiting until it gets dark. He’s just a few steps away from the coffee machine and, since the tables are over the other side of the (giant) room, he isn’t bothered by the whispering and giggling of student groups. He always finds it easy to concentrate on reading here.

Except for today. After two years in New York, Kurt Hummel has learned to be comfortable even in the most crowded spaces, to ignore noises and people pushing past him in the street, to not look at everything like a five years old kid would at the entertainments at the fair. But he’s grown less and less used to the feeling of someone’s eyes boring on him, he’s started to forget how it feels to be stared at, glared at. Now that he’s not something curious or offensive at the view of Ohio’s eyes; but a rather average person in the chaos of crazy and strange people that walks through the streets of New York City; he rarely ever feels a judging glare fixed on him. But right now he can tell the eyes burning on the back of his neck, and he has forgotten how to ignore them and feel comfortable nonetheless.

He refuses to turn around. He tries to focus on the tragedy happening on the pages between his fingers, moves his head to pop his neck, flips a page back to read the last paragraph of the previous act again. He’s getting uncomfortable, but still doesn’t want to show it. He gets up as calmly as possible, still feeling the burn on the skin of his back, knowing that those eyes are following him. Leaves his book open on the couch and goes to get a coffee. 

As he waits for the vending machine to prepare his coffee, Kurt still feels it. It’s getting rather annoying and his patience is about to snap, but he tells himself that that’s just because of the lack of coffee in his system, and impatiently taps the heel of his left boot against the side of his right. When the machine beeps to tell him that it’s done; Kurt swiftly grabs his cup and turns around. 

Just for a second, he’s decided not to look anywhere else than the couch he’s walking to. But it’s just that, just a second, and he can’t help himself. He looks for who might be looking at him. When he finds green bright eyes and a confident grin, his plan of just answering the insistent stare with an eyeroll goes to hell. Instead, he stops walking and stares, lips half parted and a confused expression, at Sebastian Smythe.

The other man gets up from his seat and towards Kurt, and he doesn’t move. He waits until Sebastian is standing right in front of him, smiling widely, and takes an instant to proccess the words being said. 

"Hummel, I’m gonna have to apologize for shamelessly checking you out, I hadn’t recognized you," he says, and Kurt thinks he would have frowned if it was other time and other place, but right now he smiles. And shakes Sebastian’s hand. And says "well, if I hadn’t recognized you I stilll wouldn’t have ended looking at your ass, but that’s just me." He makes Sebastian laugh. He says, "wow, it feels like I’m seeing you for the first time all over again," and makes Kurt roll his eyes. But convinces him to go back to the coffee machine and share a coffee with him, and that’s just what Sebastian had wanted from the first time he saw Kurt (but not this first time).


End file.
